1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multi-optical axis photoelectric sensor system where one or more than one multi-optical axis photoelectric sensors for coupling are made connectable to one multi-optical axis photoelectric sensor for master, to improve extensibility of the system. Particularly, the present invention relates to a multi-optical axis photoelectric sensor system which facilitates a function setting operation in a multi-optical axis photoelectric sensor for master while using an existing mechanical constitution as it is.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are multi-optical axis photoelectric sensors having a large number of functions including a blanking function and a muting function. A common method in use of those functions is connecting a personal computer (PC) or a special function setting tool to a communication wire for selecting a function on a setting screen, so as to make a desired function efficient (cf. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-289073). Further, as another method, building-in of a switching switch in the sensor housing is also known.
However, in the foregoing method of using the PC or function setting tool, since an operation is relatively complicated and thus requires a large number of process steps, it takes much time to complete setting while a setting error tends to occur. On the other hand, although there is another method of having the switching switch built-in in the sensor housing, when this method is used for the safety purpose, the housing needs to have a constitution where setting cannot be easily changed, for example by taking a measure of arranging an opening to be opened up with a special screw for allowing operation of a switch part, or reduplicating the switch. However, such measures undesirably result in self-increase in size of the housing.